Starshipping One-Shots
by KitsunexNoxShi
Summary: Just some starshipping one-shot series I am making
1. Pure Bliss

Yusei was sitting on the couch, staring at his laptop looking for new updates for his duel runner.

"Yusei, can you help me reach something?" Yusei looked up from his laptop to find his boyfriend, Judai, trying to reach something in their cupboard.

"What is it you need?" Yusei set down his laptop and walked over to his lover.

"The chips you place all the way in the back!" Yusei grabbed the bag of potato chips for him.

"You can't work unless you eat, huh?" Yusei commented.

"Shut up, it doesn't help I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to be doing!" Judai added while he grabbed a few chips from the bag.

"You fell asleep again didn't you?" Yusei asked as he grabbed a few chips himself.

"Maybe…" Judai answered looking away from his lover, blushing slightly.

"Honestly Judai, how do you expect to pass if you keep falling asleep?" Yusei walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge for a glass of milk.

"I don't need Science to help me be an amazing duelist!" Judai whined as he followed the taller male.

"Yeah but you still need to learn, what are you going to do if your not dueling?" Yusei added as he turned around to face Judai.

"Hmm, I like the idea of teasing you in bed instead." Judai purred.

Yusei choked on his milk for a minute then looked at his lover blushing. He wore a mischievous smirk and had tossed the chips aside to wrap his arms around Yusei's neck and kiss him.

"Judai not today you have work to do and so do I-"

"It's just a project I already have it done. Come on, you've been looking at your laptop all day and haven't said a word to me." Judai gave the puppy dog eyes Yusei could never resist.

_"Shit! Why does he have to be so freaking cute?!" _Yusei thought to himself.

"Fine. If you insist…." Judai looked at him happily and kissed him as he walked off to their shared bedroom.

"The things I do for that adorable face…" Yusei mumbled as he followed after the younger male after placing the discarded food in their proper places.

Judai began removing his Slifer red jacket, when he turned around he smiled as he saw Yusei walk into the room and close the door behind him, locking it.

"You know you won't regret this afterwards." Judai once more purred as he approached his lover.

"Yeah cause I feel like punishing you for sleeping in class my little Kuribo." Yusei added as he pulled the younger male into a hungry kiss.

Judai moaned from the passion in the kiss and wrapped his arms around his partners neck. Yusei smirked at the sound and removed his jacket discarding it on the floor, not caring where it really went. Judai broke the kiss and sat on the bed and motioned for his partner to come over to him in a teasing manner, causing Yusei to smirk.

"Are you sure it's wise to tease my little Kuribo?" Yusei walked over, his voice low, husky and it was just enough to send chills down Judai's spine just by the mere sound of it.

"Why not?" Judai pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him aggressively.

"You're being punished, so I would be very careful if I were you." Yusei nipped the lobe of Judai's ear as he moved his hands up the younger's shirt and grazes over his nipples, making Judai shiver under the teasing touch.

"I was never a good Kuribo though so why not defy authority?" Judai added as he kissed that one soft spot along Yusei's neck, causing the other to moan lowly.

"Exactly why you need to be disciplined, and I intend on doing my worst." Yusei removed the black shirt keeping him from the glorious chest he loved to tease.

"You'll never tame this one I'm afraid~." Judai moved his own hand up Yusei's shirt and traced feathery touches along the other's toned abs and chest.

Yusei grabbed Judai's hand and moved so he pinned the smaller male down on the bed and kissed him with passion and hunger, grinding their erections together and smirked at the sweet moans that escaped the brunette's lips as they kissed. As Yusei managed to find an opening to shove his tongue into Judai's mouth, his hand began to travel down the other's chest, down to his abdomen, and finally stopping to play with the hem of Judai's pants.

"Yusei please I want you inside so badly right now." Judai whimpered as Yusei lowered himself and began to suck on one of the erected pink buds.

"Be patient my sweet little Kuribo, you'll get your reward if you're a good boy." Yusei slowly slid his shirt off and tossed it aside to the growing pile of discarded clothes.

"God you're just so freaking sexy." Judai uttered under his breath.

Yusei smirked at the comment and aimed lower and started nipping the boy's erection through his pants, making said boy squirm and whimper in need. The raven haired man did not pay any mind to the pleas and began sucking on said area, extracting the most erotic faces and moans from his lover as much as he could.

"Y-Yusei, please… I beg you…" Judai managed to say.

"What ever do you need my dear Kuribo?" Yusei asked.

"I want you… inside me… please…." Judai answered in between pants.

"I don't know, have you learned your lesson?" Yusei grinded his throbbing groin against Judai's despite it telling it's owner to just fuck the boy senseless right then and there!

"Oh God, yes! Please I need you so badly Yusei!" The sweet cries of his lover sent him over the edge, the sound of him screaming in bliss and need drove him insane!

Yusei made haste and removed the remaining clothing that kept him from his lover's now naked body as he coated his fingers with vanilla cinnamon lube they kept in the drawer. He slid his fingers inside the brunette one by one, hearing him moan in pleasure as his sweet, tight, hole was stretched. Once Yusei felt he was ready he removed the digits, with a whimper from Judai, and coated his own shaft with the lube and jabbed into the smaller male, unable to wait to hear his cries of bliss.

"Oh God Yusei!" Judai screamed as he arched his back, wrapping his arms around the man above him and pulled him down so they could be closer.

"Sorry Judai, I can't wait any longer." Yusei grunted at he already began thrusting into the male under him at a fast and hard pace, finding his prostate in a matter of minutes.

"Oh God Yusei, yes right there!" Judai screamed as Yusei resumed hitting said spot repeatedly, each time with more passion and speed causing Judai to scream in bliss.

"God Judai…" Yusei moaned as he leaned down to kiss his lover hungrily and try to go as deep as he can to make his lover scream even louder.

"Yusei! Oh, Yusei!" Judai moaned his name several times and reached a hand for his own throbbing shaft to try and please it.

"No, that's my job." Yusei moved the Slifer boys hand away and started to pump the boys erection.

"Oh God, yes Yusei! More please!" Yusei couldn't help but smirk, how greedy his little Kuribo was amused him.

Yusei leaned down and kissed the boy, shoving his tongue in his mouth and explored it, leaving no place untouched. As they reached their climax, Yusei pulled away from the kiss and rolled over so Judai was on top. This left the boy confused for a moment but then smirked realizing what the other wanted to do, so he moved his hips in a circular motion, receiving moans of approval from his seme under him and he moved. They soon reach their peaks, Yusei releasing his seed inside Judai, and said brunette releasing it all over himself and on his lovers chest and stomach.

Yusei pulled out of Judai carefully and licked his lover clean of his essence.

"That was fun, I might have to ride you more often." Judai added as he cleaned Yusei off.

"Perhaps." Yusei smiled.


	2. Merry Christmas

"Yusei baby, I'm home!" Jaden called for his boyfriend.

"Welcome back, have a good time with your friends?" Yusei asked.

"Had a blast!" Jaden answered as he placed his bag of gifts down by the tree.

"Jaden, why do you have antlers on?" Yusei asked as he looked up from placing the last present he just wrapped under the tree.

"Huh? Oh these? Yeah, I bought these last minute so I wouldn't receive the punishment of the game we always play when we have a Christmas party." Jaden smiled, turning on the lights of the antlers.

"What sort of game is that?" He looked at his lover as he migrated to the kitchen to make hot chocolate for them both.

"If you don't have anything festive on then you are tickled for 10 minutes. So guess who isn't wearing anything with holiday spirit?" Jaden smirked at his lover.

Yusei didn't understand at first, until he realized he had nothing festive on and ran through the house, with his lover hot on his tail.

"Jaden stop you know I hate being tickled!" Yusei said as he continued to run.

"Come on baby! Be a man and face the punishment!" Jaden soon caught up with Yusei as he slowed down to turn a corner.

"Jaden don't!" Yusei struggled to try and throw his lover off him.

"I'm sorry but all I hear is 'Jaden do!'" Jaden began tormenting his lover, sending both into a fit of laughter.

"Jaden! Uncle! Stop!" Yusei managed to say in the midst of his laughing.

Once the 10 minutes of torture was over Jaden pulled himself off his lover and kissed him.

"I hate you." Yusei mumbled .

"I love you too." Jaden smiled.

"Can you guess what time it is though?" Jaden looked confused at his lover as he was picked up and taken to the living area where the tree and the garage were located.

"No, why?" Jaden questioned throwing his arms around the elder's neck.

"Look at the clock." Yusei answered.

Sure enough, when Jaden looked, he smiled his usual grin. It was midnight, Christmas day and their first Christmas together as a couple.

"It's Christmas Day… Merry Christmas baby." Jaden said as he kissed Yusei lovingly.

"Merry Christmas my little Kuribo."


	3. Happy New Years

_"Squeee! Boom"_

These sounds filled the air as the celebration of the New Year went on.

"I love the New Year celebration… It's bright and colorful and plenty of parties to have fun at!" Jaden commented.

"It is a fun time of the year isn't it?" Yusei added as he came out on the front porch with hot chocolate for his lover.

It was snowy on this New Years, the light and color from the fireworks reflecting off the white snow and taking on the color as it reflected in both of the males eyes.

"Another year come and gone." Yusei looked at the brunette as the words rolled off his tongue.

"But that also means more memories are to be made and to celebrate as the clock ticks by the moments." Jaden added as he kissed the raven-haired man.

"True my little Kuribo, happy New Years."

"And to you babe."

Sorry it was short guys It's 12:50 am and I wanted to do a quick drabble, Happy New Years guys~!


	4. Our Baby (PT 1)

**MPREG DONT LIKE DONT READ**

He couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him, the brunettes eyes grew wide with fear. He held a small pregnancy test in his hand, a little plus on the results, he was carrying Yusei's child. The very reason why he had been sick for a month. What was Yusei going to think? Would he want the baby? Would he still love Jaden?

"Jaden? You ok?" He heard said male knock on the door to the bathroom.

"I-I'm fine Yusei…" Truth be told he was petrified, and not alright.

"You sure? Maybe we should get you to a doctor-?"

"No that isn't necessary babe." Jaden didn't want Yusei to know, not yet at least.

Said male entered the bathroom just as Jaden disposed of the test and box without his lover finding them in plain sight. He wrapped his arms around Jaden's waist and held him close, worry clear in his dark blue eyes.

"Alright but if this keeps going on we are taking you to a doctor… I'm worried about you Jaden…"

"I know but I'm getting better I swear. I'm not sick as often." He nuzzled into the raven haired man's neck.

"I guess that's true… Hurry downstairs so you can eat."

Jaden nodded and exited the bathroom, Yusei didn't follow, sensing something was being hidden by the brunette he decided to examine the bathroom closely. He stopped when he spotted a box in the trash and dug it out.

"Pregnancy test? So that's what you're hiding my sneaky Kuriboh."

Jaden was barely eating, not having much of an appetite for a month but at least he managed to eat something for his lover. He wasn't bright but he sensed something from his lover that he was going to shove in his face, and he had a feeling what it might be.

"Ok, ok I'll bite what are you going to shove down my throat this time?" Jaden asked hesitantly.

"This Jaden." He held up the box of pregnancy tests causing Jaden to pale.

"I-I can explain Yusei-!"

"You don't have to be afraid of what I think Jaden. I think it's great we are finally having a baby!" Yusei walked over and kissed his shocked lover, tossing the box away in the process.

"Really? You're ok with having a baby?" Jaden asked looking his lover in the eyes, trying to find any sign of not wanting this baby, but failing.

"Of course Jaden. I'm with you for this through and through." He kissed the younger once more and pulled him close.

Jaden sighed in relief and hugged Yusei close, happy that his partner was going to be with him for the entire process.

"I love you, and our baby Jaden, nothing will change that." Jaden smiled at his lovers words.

"I love you too." Yusei smiled and told his lover to finish his meal while he set up an appointment for the doctor.


	5. Our Baby (PT 2)

It had been four months since the couple found out about the new member of the family. Jaden was five months along and showing, not that Yusei minded the extra weight, Jaden did though because he could barely rise from the couch anymore without needing assistance. What Yusei did mind were his strange cravings, peanut butter covered pineapples coated with sprinkles. He thought it was weird but since he was carrying their baby he let it slide.

"Yusei!" He looked up the stairs to find Crow and Jack.

"Hey guys, how was the trip to the store?"

"Traffic was hell, but we made it, how are you holding up Jaden?" Crow asked looking at the brunette stationed on the couch.

"Back is starting to hurt and horrifying Yusei with my cravings."

"Peanut butter covered pineapples and sprinkles as a topping yeah I am horrified." Crow laughed at Yusei's comment.

"So what's the gender? You guys figured that out yet?" Jack asked as he helped place the groceries away.

"It's a baby girl. We are thinking of names now and trying to stay within a budget while we shop for her." Jaden answered.

"What names have you decided so far?" Crow asked.

"Kyoto is what Jaden wants, I'm thinking of Lexi, and yes we are still arguing about last name. Combine!"

"Fudo!" Jaden answered, He wanted the baby to take after her father where as Yusei wants it to be combined since they were married but Jaden kept his last name.

"Brother…." Jack rolled his eyes at the couple and warmed up a cup of ramen for himself.


	6. Our Baby (Final)

Jaden was once again relaxing on the couch, watching the news while having a hand over his husbands that was over his enlarged stomach. He was at least 9 months along and due any day. The brunette was moody at times and occasionally complained about his back, which his raven haired partner tried to help with as best as he could, through the entire time their child was growing, but he also managed to mellow down because of how tired he was. Jaden smiled when he felt their daughter kick inside him, making his lover smile when he also felt it.

"Kyoto is pretty active today." Jaden said as he nuzzled Yusei.

"Just means she can't wait to see mommy and daddy, right baby girl?" Yusei cooed at his lovers stomach earning another kick from said child.

"Well she will get to see them soon because she is due any day now." Jaden smiled as he kissed his lover.

"I love you both so much." Yusei added.

"And we love you." Jaden nuzzled his husband.

Suddenly Jaden felt a pain in his stomach and groaned, eyes widening when he felt a foreign wetness in his pants.

"Yusei my water broke!" Yusei's eyes also widened when he heard this.

"I'm calling the paramedics try and hold on." He jumped off the couch and ran to the nearest phone to call for help.

In the background he could hear his lover whining in pain, the baby couldn't wait for paramedics and he knew that very well as the brunette began screaming. Once he finished his call he rushed over to his husband and took hold of his hand.

"Yusei the baby can't wait for paramedics do you remember what Martha told you?" Jaden asked.

"Yes I'll go get what we need now just try to relax in the meantime alright?" Jaden nodded in response and Yusei ran around to retrieve what was needed.

**_Time skip~ x3_**

Jaden screamed in pain as he pushed, Yusei holding his hand as this process dragged on. Never before was he so anxious as he was now.

"You're doing great, keep it up my sweet Kuribo." He kissed the younger on his sweating forehead.

"It hurts so much…" Jaden whined as tears filled his eyes from the pain.

"I know, but you have to keep going, Kyoto is almost here." He once again convinced his lover to try pushing again, earning another scream from the brunnette.

To the raven-haired man it felt like an eternity before he finally heard a small infants cry. Jaden laid back on the couch and at that very moment paramedics arrived, taking the couple and their newborn daughter to the hospital after Jaden passed out from the physical labor he had just managed to endure.

While waiting to see Jaden, Yusei was enjoying his daughter. A raven-haired child with blond at the very top of her head in the same design as her mother, tanned skin like her father but she had the same brown eyes as her mother. Yusei resumed cooing softly at his daughter until he was finally able to see said male who brought the child into his life.

"Hey mama." Yusei cooed at his husband who smiled back seeing him with their daughter.

"Hey, let me get a good look at our daughter." Yusei handed over the small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

Jaden smiled at the small one and cooed at her much like how Yusei was earlier outside, earning giggles from the child.

"She is so beautiful." Jaden mumbled.

"Just like her mother." Yusei kissed the younger's tears of happiness away.

Jaden was so happy, they were finally a family, Yusei was just as happy as he looked at young Kyoto.


	7. Out All Night

I was out on the town, celebrating my birthday with my dear friends Jack and Crow. They were dragging me to a club to meet with Jaden.

"Hey guys!" Said brunnette called.

"Hey Jaden! You ready to party?" Crow asked the younger.

"Hell yeah!" Jaden exclaimed.

I looked up at the club sign, naturally it had a dancing neon chick above the sign and I sighed. I'm not into these sort of activities, I prefer staying inside working on my bike or out riding it possibly dueling. From outside I could hear 'Right Round' playing and Jaden jumped in excitement.

"This is my song hurry inside guys! To the dance floor!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me inside, taking me in the dance club.

It was like any other dance club, dark, the only illumination being that of the flashing lights, a bar and a DJ playing around with the sluts that came his way. He played 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' and it was the 2012 version and that was what really triggered Jaden, he raised his hand in the air, singing the song and started moving his body.

"Come on Yusei! Get down and have some fun! It's your birthday man have some fun, and quit being a stick in the mud!" He shouted over the music as he danced.

"Oh I'm a stick in the mud?" Only around Jaden did I really feel like I could loosen up.

I looked around and saw Jack and Crow were not around so I decided to remove my jacket and gloves, setting them on a nearby chair after asking the bartender to watch over them and walked back over to Jaden and started to dance with him.

"Yeah buddy!" He moved his hips to 'International Love' and oh god was he looking sexy.

I didn't understand why I felt this way towards Jaden but it might have been the couple shots I had been offered since I was still the King of Turbo Dueling.

I wasn't much of a drinker but socially I did have a bit of alcohol so I decided today was a good occasion.

Jaden and I started singing with the song and we were having a blast. Eventually we started jumping with the crowd and we started horsing around, it turning into a sing off and dance off, with everyone sparing a few glances, people were cheering and chanting as they watched us and it was actually pretty fun, I mostly sang but he was pulling moves and people started dancing around us, we even caught the DJ's attention and started announcing what was happening.

We walked to the bar after being announced the 'Partiers of the Night' and celebrated with some beer, everyone kept handing us shots and when I looked at Jaden he had a pink tint on his cheeks and was laughing with the bartender.

Once 'Rock Your Body' by Justin Timberlake came on we were both probably a little buzzed. Jaden dragged me over to the dance floor and started dancing sexily, swaying his hips singing the female part. I was losing my mind he just looked so hot and and resumed it into 'Run It' by Chris Brown.

The alcohol was starting to take over and I just started responding to his movements moving my hands along his body and resting on his hips.

"Someone likes what I'm dishing." Jaden purred.

"Can't help it when you keep dancing like that." My logic was tossed out the window and I was starting to understand why I felt so attracted to Jaden.

**_I loved him._**

Then 'Buttons' by the Pussycat Dolls came on and his dancing became more sexy, more erotic and I was finding it hard to hold back from grabbing those hips and kissing all over that body. He started singing and sending those erotic looks. His hips became more alive as 'Hot in Here' came on and I started kissing his neck.

"Oh Yusei, can't keep your hands and lips off the dancer can you?" Jaden teased.

"Sorry but you just kept dancing so sexily it was hard to resist."

"Why don't we go to the bathroom then?" He ground his hips into mine and I smirked at how he was trying to turn me on.

"Sounds good to me, but not in the bathroom. At a hotel, here is too public and I want some privacy with my own little dancer." I purred as I licked the shell of his ear and blew on it making him shiver and moan.

"Oh sounds even better." I grabbed my jacket and gloves, throwing them on and we left the club.

I called Jack and Crow telling them that we were heading to a hotel to continue our own party, and not wait for us. We soon paid for the room and made our way to the room laughing and sneaking kisses from one another.

No sooner do we enter the room, Jaden kissed me hard enough to possibly bruise my lips, not that I was complaining. I soon kissed back and we made our way to the bed, I crawled on top and kissed my way down his neck, soon finding the spot that made him call my name.

"Yusei." I heard him moan, I soon started ripping off his clothes hungrily, wanting to see his body and fuck him until he was screaming my name.

I started sucking on his sweet spot and he kept moaning as I ground my hips into his. I broke the kiss and removed my own clothing, staring at his perfect body afterwards. He was panting from the intensity and was whimpering in need, his nippled erect and I couldn't help but be turned on by how adorable he looked, he looked so defenseless and I felt proud…. Because it was me who made him like this, begging for me to just fuck him until he couldn't walk anymore.

I leaned down and started sucking on one of his erected pink buds, earning a moan from their owner, my hands started to glide over his smooth skin making him squirm. I began to send teasing touches to his shaft, earning whines and moans from Jaden.

"Please stop teasing Yusei, I want you so badly." I ended up obliging and coated my fingers with saliva.

Once I was satisfied I spread his legs and placed a finger inside his tight entrance, his body tightening at the intrusion but I just kept trying to find that bundle of nerves that would have him screaming my name. I added the second finger and kept searching until I found it at last.

"Oh God Yusei! Right there!" Jackpot.

I added the third finger and kept hitting that spot, making him moan and squirm in ecstasy. Once he started begging for more I removed my digits and laid back.

"Gotta prepare me before that Jaden." I said to him and he propped himself on his hands and knees in front of my own throbbing member and took it all into his warm mouth.

I groaned at the feeling of his tongue coating my shaft, it was so warm and I tried my hardest to not release then and there. I pulled a little on his hair to tell him that was enough, thankfully he understood and laid back on his back, spreading his legs for me to enter him.

I took hold of his hips and rammed into him earning a scream of pleasure from Jaden.

"God Yusei!" That sound was music to my ears and I repeated the action, pounding into him and against his prostate, hearing him scream repeatedly.

"God Jaden… so good!" I managed to say despite the immense pleasure I was engaged in.

"Oh Yusei! Yusei!" He repeated my name with every thrust.

I was nearing my limit, and so was Jaden, so I took hold of his erection and pumped him in time with my thrusts causing Jaden to arch his back and scream as he released. His walls tightened around me and I ended up releasing then and there.

I pulled out of him and collapsed beside him, panting and exhausted. I opened my eyes lazily to see Jaden snuggling my chest.

"Yusei, that was amazing…. I… love you…" I smiled and pulled his head up and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too Jaden." He smiled and we both fell asleep.

It was the best birthday ever.


	8. Happy Valentine's Day

Yusei was first to wake while his lover still slept soundly, today was Valentine's Day and the raven-haired male had just the surprise to impress his little Kuriboh. Everything was in place, minus the part where he was freezing his ass off from the bitterly cold winter season, and arose from the bed carefully so he would not wake the brunette dreaming away.

"God it's so cold!" The older whined.

He soon blasted the heater and made sure it was blowing hot air instead of frigid cold air like it has been known to do by placing his hand near one of the vents, once satisfied with the heat coming through he returned to his lover and held him close, letting the younger's head lay on his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist.

Some time later Jaden came out of his slumber, letting a yawn escape his mouth and looked at his lover, his calm and relaxed expression is rare to see. It pleased him to be able to see this side of the duelist more often than anyone.

Jaden soon crawled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast for the older male.

"Jaden?" Said male turned around hearing his name called.

"Yeah Yusei?"

"You're up early." The raven-haired male soon swung his feet over the side of the bed and walked to his lover.

"I wanted to make something special for you while you were still asleep." Jaden pouted now that he was exposed due to Yusei being a light sleeper.

"Sorry, I'll hop in the shower and you can do what you were planning to do." The elder leaned down and kissed the younger sweetly and left for the bathroom.

Jaden soon was making a breakfast fit for a king, until Yusei finally came downstairs and marveled at the amount of food the brunette was preparing. He soon smiled and wrapped his arms around said boy.

"Wow you are going through all this just for me?"

"Yes I am! You hardly eat as is so it's time for you to indulge a little!" Jaden spun around and kissed the taller male, unbeknownst that Yusei slid his own present in the front pocket of the apron Jaden was conveniently wearing.

"Alright, alright." Yusei took his place on the couch waiting for Jaden to find his little surprise.

As Jaden waited for the water in the pot to boil, he slid his hands into the front pockets of his apron and felt something soft in the left, soon pulling it out and finding a small Winged Kuriboh plush toy.

A smile made it's way onto the brunettes face and he placed the small toy on the counter away from the stove and out of curiosity searched the other pocket. He felt something small and cubical, with a velvet texture and pulled it out, it was an amazing shade of dark blue and he observed it for some time before opening it.

A gasp escaped his lips, inside was a beautiful silver ring and a red gem in the center or a swirling crown. Upon further inspection of the box, the inside of the lid had a message written in calligraphy.

_Happy Valentines Day_

_Will you be mine forever?_

_Do this man the honor,_

_of being married to his little Kuriboh?_

Jaden was awestruck by the message and slid the ring on his finger, a perfect fit. He smiled, turning off the stove for a bit, removing the apron and walking over to his lover while he tossed the apron somewhere he did not care about.

"Something on your mind?" Yusei asked casually.

Jaden just leaned down and kissed the raven-haired duelist passionately and sitting on his lap.

"I will marry you Yusei."

This response earning a rare smile from the serious duelist.


	9. Happy Halloween (PT 1)

_Once upon a Halloween night, two duelists have laid their child to rest. Yusei Fudo, the father, and his beloved husband, Jaden Yuki, the mother, were dressed in their Halloween outfits. Yusei being a werewolf on a broken chain leash and Jaden a sweet neko. On this night they hired a babysitter, an old friend known as Kalin to watch their dear Kyoto as the couple traveled here and there to many haunted attractions, some terrifying and some more amusing to the couple as Crow and Jack joked about a few of the workers tactics to try and scare them. Crow being a bird-man and Jack… well he didn't really dress up. Because let's face it, Jack Atlas is too cool for that __(cough looser cough)__._

_On the way to the last stop of the night the group found an old abandoned hospital they had never noticed before, the windows were shattered and cloudy, the white paint from the exterior peeling and chipping off from what seemed like centuries of weathering. The grouped looked to one another in bewilderment, having not recognized such an old building being there on the many times they wandered down this particular street._

**"****Anyone know what this building is?" **_Asked Crow._

**"****No clue, but why don't we head inside and check it out? We have another hour until the tour of our next place!" **_Jaden said, with much enthusiasm._

**"****I don't know Jaden who knows what might be in that place." **_Yusei pointed to an old quarantine sign that was hanging by its hinges on the front door._

**"****Awe, don't tell me you're scared!" **_The brunette pouted towards his husband._

**"****Jaden I don't want you getting hurt you know that and if something happened to you who will take care of the baby while I'm out winning tournaments and MONEY for us to spend on the baby?" **_The male smirked a bit as Jaden rolled his eyes._

**"****I rather not go in either, this house reeks of bad news." **_Jack added, having a scowl on his face._

**"****You chickening out too?" **_Crow proceeded to make clucking noises, that of a chicken._

**"****No you dunce, clearly Martha never told you about this place." **_Jack glared at the shorter with his violet eyes._

**"****And what did Martha tell you exactly?" **_Yusei turned his attention toward the taller with interest._

**"****Well if you must know, this is the old quarantined hospital. Legend has it that way before when New Domino was still connected with the Satellite this hospital was the 'go to' place for treatment. Then an epidemic hit the residents and people flooded the Rosemary Hospital, people were coughing up blood, their skins would be literally falling off the bones as time went on for the infected. Started with a small cough, then you cough up blood, that soon turned to a rash, the rash would start itching and soon you can't stop scratching as the rash spread all over your body. Soon you start removing the skin, layer by layer until it starts to bleed but you can't stop scratching! Soon you make it all the way to the muscle and soon to the bone. The only relief being tearing off the tissue from the bone."**

**"****Wait you are telling me this is where they treated patients from the 'Red Plague?'" **_Crow asked in realization._

**"****That's right, they had the place torn down after the plague was finally taken cared of because people were treated poorly and people stopped working here, but lately this building has been coming back every Halloween night. Waiting for people to enter, rumor has it you can see the ghosts of some of the patients, torn off flesh and all." **_The group turned their attention to the building once more in awe._

**"****Well that settles it we HAVE to go in now!"**_ Jaden exclaimed, his honey brown eyes glowing with a blazing fire of determination._

**"****No we are not Jaden, this place could have so many airborne diseases just waiting to get into your lungs!" **_Yusei was, however, determined to not go into such a dangerous environment._

**"****Come on Yusei it will be fun!" **_Crow added as he walked the stone pathway to the dual set doors of the hospital._

**"****See?" **_Jaden pouted once more at his lover, adding a set of sad puppy dog eyes to the mix to con the male._

_With much debate, Yusei gave in, with Jack following the group entered the old hospital._


	10. Happy Halloween (PT 2)

_The group entered the abandoned hospital, eyes looking over every detail of the old building. In front of them sat the receptionist desk, empty, except for a few scattered papers. Jaden approached the desk, taking one of the folders and opening it, soon turning back to the others with a confused look._**  
"Something wrong?" **_Crow asked the brunette._**  
"These papers are blank... there is literally nothing on them nor any evidence of anything being written on them." **_Jaden showed the others the papers, flipping through them._**  
"Maybe the ink wore off, this building is centuries old." **_Yusei said._**  
"You're probably right baby." **_Jaden placed the file back on the desk cautiously, being careful of the dust._**  
"So where do we start?" **_Crow asked._  
**"What do you mean?" **_Yusei seemed confused._**  
"Well we mind as well explore this hospital while we are here, like Jaden said we have plenty of time." **_Crow pointed down a corridor, _**"Jack and I will go down this corridor, you and Jaden can go down this one in front of us, when we are done, we meet back here."  
"Come on Yusei it will be fun!" **_Jaden smiled at his husband, Yusei soon sighing in defeat._**  
"Very well, but if something happens we leave IMMEDIATELY!" **_Yusei soon made his way down the assigned corridor.  
Jaden soon followed, honey brown eyes looking into the cloudy and dusty windows, only to find an empty bed and a bit of dry blood here and there. Yusei, however, just kept walking and occasionally stopped to see if he heard a noise or for when Jaden fell behind because something caught his attention. Jaden noticed an open door and called out to his husband._**  
"Jaden we are not going inside there."** _Yusei refused._**  
"Well then you can stay out here and I will go in." **_Jaden opened the door slowly, the creak from the rusty hinges rang threw the empty hall._  
_Yusei waited anxiously as he watched the younger wander into the room._**  
"Yusei?" **_Jaden called, Yusei soon entering the room.  
There in the corner, was his beloved, on his knees looking at something. When the raven-haired male made his way over, his eyes softened. There sat an old toy sized crib, made of wood, and there in the abandoned crib laid a child's baby doll, the face cracked in a few areas, an eye was missing yet it still held nostalgia for the two, thinking of their beloved daughter._**  
"Must have been a rough thing to go through." **_Jaden picked up the small doll, rising to his feet as he examined the abandoned doll._**_  
_**_Yusei laid a comforting hand over the brunettes shoulder, _**"It was for everyone, so I heard." **_He pulled the other into a hug, seeing the sadness in his eyes as the younger stared at the doll._**  
"Why don't we do something nice for the child that owned this doll Yusei? Please?"**_ Jaden looked up at the older, pleadingly.  
A smile came to his face, he loved this caring side of his little Kuriboh,_******"What do you have in mind?"  
**_Jaden thought for a moment, then dug into his candy bag, leaving a few different kinds of sugary treats, writing in the dust _'RIP' _in case the rumor was true and the ghost of this child might be around.  
Yusei smiled, and added to the pile of dust beside the crib and below the message Jaden wrote, _'You will be missed' _with a small heart at the end. This caused a smile to appear on the brunettes face as he pecked the others cheek._**  
"You really are a good person." **_Yusei held the others hand, raising it to his lips to leave a kiss._**  
"Everyone deserves recognition, even if we don't know the child, they still deserve some sort of grave or respect." **_Jaden smiled._


	11. Happy Halloween (PT 3)

**_The two suddenly had the feeling of being watched, turning their heads they spotted a small child, a young girl, no older than 7 perhaps, she had long black hair, and wore a frilly white dress. Jaden looked at the doll that he held, then to the small child.  
_****"Is this your doll?" **_**The small girl only responded with a nod.  
Jaden smiled and placed the doll in the center of the room, taking a few steps back afterwards, noticing the child was a little timid. She soon wandered to the doll, picking it up and looking at the two males, with innocent cerulean eyes. Her attention soon turned to the candy.**_**  
"They are for you, feel free to have them." ****_Yusei added, the small girl smiled happily, taking a seat by the treats and opening them, devouring them with glee.  
Watching the child, Jaden couldn't help but smile, the same for Yusei._****  
"Do you have a name?" ****_Jaden asked._****  
"Coraline."****_ Her voice was no louder than a whisper, the placed her index finger to her lips, looking out the door as shadows roamed by in the halls, Jaden and Yusei also saw this and looked at each other with concern._****  
****_Yusei looked over at Coraline, also whispering, _****"Coraline what is out there honey?"**  
**_The child waited for a shadow to pass, then mouthing the word 'monster' as she looked out and saw a nurse walk by, her uniform being covered in blood, flesh hanging from her gums and teeth like she had recently fed off a body, which seemed like a possibility to the couple. Yusei prayed it wasn't Crow or Jack's flesh, nor if they were in any danger._****  
"We need your help sweetie, we need to get back to the outside world, we have our own daughter at home, and we have friends. Please help us?" ****_Jaden pleaded with the child.  
The child looked at both the males and nodded, leaving the candy she had yet to eat in the crib. Both the males smiled, following Coraline as she peeked out the door, seeing the coast was clear she stepped out of the hallway and motioned for the other two to follow. The couple followed, taking a peek themselves and resumed following Coraline. Creeping their way down the halls cautiously, they spotted that the once empty rooms, were now filled with screaming patients and demonic nurses. Jaden suddenly felt sick to his stomach as he watched the scenes unfold, the sounds of whippings and cries of agony filled their hallways as they crept along. Noticing Jaden starting to slow down and tremble, Yusei grabbed the brunettes hand. The younger soon snapped out of his fear and resumed their objective of trying to escape, unnoticed by the horrors that filled the hospital._****  
"Oh Coraline, do you have new friends?" ****_The couple froze in fear and slowly turned around, spotting another nurse, she seemed to appear normal enough, yet something in her voice seemed malicious as she gave a friendly smile._****  
"Yes Nurse Abby." ****_The child spoke, having a sudden change in posture._****  
"Oh Coraline, what did I say about making friends?" ****_The woman tilted her head, the flesh of her cheek seeming to melt off, along with her nose and her lips shriveled as her skin turned pale, her veins becoming more define as her smile turned to an eternal and frightening scowl._****  
****_Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as the couple watched in horror, her teeth becoming more rotten as they showed, some even falling out. Her body contorted into odd positions as she groaned, becoming more like a disfigured corpse by the second. The couple turned to where Coraline was, only to find her running. Finding no better solution they also ran, following Coraline, and the nurse following them, with a horrendous, inhuman screech wailing through the hall. The sound alerting the other nurses, they soon began coming from their rooms, one after another, chasing down the males with determination to kill._**


	12. Happy Halloween (Final)

**LE JUMP TO JACK AND CROW****  
Hearing the screech from their own corridor, the pair looked behind them.  
"The hell was that?" ****_Crow asked._****  
"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good." ****_Jack answered, scowling as he looked around with violet eyes, _****"Crow, we have company."  
****_The shorter soon turned around, spotting the patients, each one in a straight jacket and groaning. Their skin pale and veins a dark purple color and defined, their mouths hung open, showing the rotten yellow teeth with flesh still between a few. Both the males started backing away slowly, fear taking over as the hoard stumbled closer._****  
"Run?" ****_Crow asked._****  
"Run." ****_With that the two began to run, with the hoard in hot pursuit._****  
****"Think Yusei and Jaden are having a similar problem?" ****_Crow kept running for the exit._****  
"Let's just hope they are safe and worry more about getting out ourselves!" ****_Jack answered as he made a sharp right to the stairs._**

**_LE BACK TO YUSEI AND JADEN_**

**_The couple were still on the run, gaining minimal distance from the hoard of demonic nurses. Caroline made a sharp turn for the stair case, the couple jumped over a few steps just to try and save time. Jaden made the attempt to jump over the railing to the next flight, however he slipped and tumbled down the stairs, landing on his arm with a grunt._****  
"Jaden!" ****_Yusei kneeled over the brunette, _****"Jaden are you alright?"  
****_Jaden managed to sit up, _****"Think I broke something in my hand, but yeah I'll be fine. Looks like they have a bit of trouble getting down steps."  
****_Yusei turned his attention up the previous flights of stairs, the nurses stumbling over one another just to be able to conquer one flight alone._****  
"It's the broken limbs, come on let's keep moving!" ****_Yusei grabbed the males hands carefully and pulled him up to his feet, both returning to running from the hoard as they slowly made their way down.  
Having just managing to escape the hoard the couple looked around for the exit, Coraline not in sight._****  
"Coraline?" ****_Jaden called out, with no response._****  
"Maybe she's really scared Jaden, I would if I were her." ****_Yusei added, Jaden not giving up in finding the child._****  
"Coraline? Sweetheart it's us." ****_Soon Coraline peeked out from one of the rooms, Jaden smiling in relief.  
She came out, her skin seeming more pale compared to earlier, her veins were a light violet color, no doubt the child was suffering._****  
"You going to be alright?" ****_The child just nodded in response to Yusei's question.  
With that Coraline began to walk once more, the couple following as she lead them to the exit. The adrenaline leaving Jaden's veins and the pain from his hand becoming more unbearable. Noticing this, Yusei ripped some of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around his mates broken index and middle finger._****  
"Keep pressure on that it should help with the pain. We will be out soon, I promise." ****_Yusei held his lover tight._****  
"Don't make promises you can't keep Yusei." ****_Hearing the depression in the younger's voice broke his heart._****  
"Hey we will get out, and we will see our baby girl." ****_Yusei held the brunettes good hand and kissed it, _****"But you have to stay strong. Okay?"  
****_Jaden smiled slightly, having found a bit of hope, _****"Alright."  
****_Yusei also smiled and they followed the child once more, wandering for what felt like a few hours. One more left turn and they found the dual doors they came from, both smiling and hugging Caroline in thanks. They soon opened the doors to find Jack and Crow on the grass, panting in exhaustion._****  
"What happened with you two?" ****_Jaden asked._****  
"Fucking ghosts or zombies, something a big crowd of them just came out of nowhere- wait who is that?" ****_Crow spotted the child, who seemed to refuse to cross the threshold that was the dual set doors._****  
"Caroline?" ****_Jaden asked in concern._****  
"I can't leave. I'm not allowed to." ****_She answered, _****"I have things to do here, someone I need to find. Go back home to your daughter, I'm sure she misses you. Thank you for the message and the candy, I won't forget the kindness mister." ****_With that, Caroline was swiftly pulled back into the hospital, the doors slamming shut.  
Yusei held Jaden as he lunged for the door, screaming the child's name, he held the other close._****  
"There isn't anything we can do Jaden. I'm sorry." ****_The male nuzzled into the taller's chest, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he mourned over the child._**

**_There Jaden stood, November 1st, in front of the empty lot where the hospital once was. What was left was nothing but a few bricks and a memorial. Yusei stood there beside his lover, holding Kyoto while Jaden laid a bouquet of flowers in front of the memorial, spotting the name of the child that they met the night before._******

**Coraline Emma Kazuko - Age 7, died from disease**

**_Honey-brown eyes stayed focused on the name in front of him, taking it all in that he might not see this innocent soul again, that he can't save this poor child.  
To help her move on._****  
****"We'll come back next year baby." ****_Yusei grabbed the males attention, pointing to the small baby doll that was Coraline's, sitting on an old chair.  
This caused Jaden to smile, no doubt Coraline was sending a message._****  
"Yeah. Until next year then, rest in peace sweetie."**


End file.
